Dishwasher Madness
by Anime Gal3
Summary: Ummm...Dishwashers? This is about Gohan and Goten...They have a dishwasher. That dishwasher isn't very nice. No, it's not like a maniac mutant dishwasher, it's normal. But it's still funny! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or any of it's characters...Hehe...  
  
Diswasher MADNESS!!  
  
A/N: This is based on a true story. Didn't happen to me, it happened to one of my friends. Most of it is accurate, except in the end I exaggerate a little bit...^^;  
  
"Gohan! Goten! I'm going to the store now!" ChiChi called from the hallway, getting ready to head out of the door.  
  
"Ok mom!" Gohan yelled back, looking up from the book that he was reading. He watched his mom as she went outside and heard her the satisfying click of the door as she closed it. *All right! Mom forgot to give me a chore!* Gohan thought happily. As if on cue, ChiChi stuck her head back through the doorway.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot! Gohan, you have to wash the dishes," she said quickly before going back outside. Gohan groaned.  
  
*I absolutely ABHHOR washing dishes!* he thought. (A/N: Let's just say that he was reading a book that takes place back in the old times. That's why he says abhhor.)"If only I didn't have to do them..." Gohan murmmered. He smiled evily as he formed a plan. "Oh Goten!!" Gohan sang sweetly, turning around to face his younger brother who was busy watching t.v.  
  
"What big brother?" Goten asked, not taking his eyes off of the television.  
  
"Mom left for the store and put me in charge, " Gohan explained, "And since I'm the boss, I'm telling YOU to wash the dishes!" Goten turned around and stared at Gohan with wide eyes.  
  
"But I don't wanna!" he whined. Gohan's smile widened.  
  
"You still have to," Gohan said happily. Goten frowned and crossed his arms firmly across his chest.  
  
"You can't make me!" he stated.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Real- gah!" Goten exclaimed as Gohan scooped him up from the floor and carried him to the kitchen.  
  
"This isn't fair! Gohan lemme go right now! I'm tellin' mom!" Goten cried, beating his fists on Gohan's back. Gohan simply smirked and placed his younger sibling in front of the sink.  
  
"Ok. Now start washing," he ordered. Goten glared at him.  
  
"Nyaaaaah!" he said, sticking his tongue out at Gohan.  
  
"Erg...You little squirt! Clean the dishes now or I'll tell mom about that dead frog in the freezer!" Gohan threatened. Goten blinked.  
  
"But that's for Trunks and me's prank we're doing next week!" he said.  
  
"Yeah, and mom's gonna know about it unless you do the dishes," Gohan decided. Goten shot him one more death glare before grabbing a chair and climbing onto it.  
  
"You're the meanest big brother ever!" Goten sniffed, pulling on the dish gloves.  
  
"You mean to say I'm the most practical big brother ever," Gohan smirked, sitting back down at the table and continuing to read. Goten sniffed and whined as he cleaned the dishes, every now and then muttering something about 'mean, nasty, stinky big brothers.' Gohan sat humming a song that he had made up to himself.  
  
"I am so smart, S-M-R-T...Wait a minute..." he muttered. (A/N: Don't ask. Oo;) Goten snorted at his older brother's moment of ignorance, but stopped when Gohan shot him an angry look. A few minutes later, Goten hopped down from the chair.  
  
"Done!" he declared, before scurrying off to sit in front of the television again. Gohan peered over the top of his book.  
  
"Hey shrimp! You forgot to start the diswasher!" he called to Goten.  
  
"I don't know how!" Goten called back.  
  
"Do I have to do EVERYTHING around here?" Gohan grumbled to himself as he got up from his seat. "Let's see now...Where is that diswasher soap? Aha!" he said, picking up a normal bottle of dish soap. "Well, it's not the same, but it will do!" Gohan shrugged before pouring the soap into the machine and turning it to 'wash'. A few minutes of peace passed until Gohan began to hear a low humming noise.  
  
"What is th-AHHH!!" Gohan yelled when he noticed that the dishwasher was making the noise and also was pouring out suds. "What the heck?! Oh this is just great!! Our brand new dishwasher too!" he exclaimed, watching in horror as the machine spat up more bubbles.  
  
"Gohan, what's wrong?" Goten asked, walking into the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw the floor covered in water and soap. "What did you do?!" he yelled.  
  
"I didn't do it!" Gohan yelled back, "You probably messed it up somehow!"  
  
"Wha?! Me?! How could I have done that??"  
  
"I don't know! I'm not the one who broke it!"  
  
"Grrr..Gohan, you're the one who messed it up!"  
  
"All right, all right! It's nobody's fault! We just have to clean this up before mom finds out!" Gohan exclaimed, gesturing to the bubble covered floor. Goten nodded in agreement. "Right, now go get the vacuum! Maybe we can suck it all up!" Gohan suggested. Goten ran off to the other room. Gohan gripped his head in his hands and surveyed the mess.  
  
"Here Gohan! I gots it!" Goten said, running back into the kitchen and handing Gohan the vacuum. Gohan turned it on and began to vacuum the floor. Goten watched from the doorway as Gohan managed to suck up all the bubbles.  
  
"Ok, now, hand me that towel!" Gohan ordered. Goten passed him the towel and he began to mop up the remaining water. The dishwasher had ceased it's humming and bubble spewing.  
  
"All right! That looks good Gohan! Mom will never know!" Goten said happily. Gohan smiled and got up from the floor.  
  
"Yeah, now all we have to do is NEVER mention this mishap again," Gohan warned. Goten nodded. "Well, that's about it," Gohan said, dusting himself off.  
  
"Um...Gohan? What about the vacuum?" Goten asked suddenly, looking towards the vacuum. Gohan looked to find that the appliance was laying on it's side, having spat up a bunch of black crud.  
  
"What the heck did you do Goten?!" Gohan yelled at his younger sibling. Goten furrowed his brows and scowled.  
  
"No Gohan. I didn't even TOUCH it!" he exclaimed. Gohan growled in frustration and ran over to the fallen vacuum.  
  
"Uh...Uh...Get me the broom!" he shouted. Goten slumped his shoulders in slight irritaion. He didn't like being bossed around this much. Nonetheless, Goten ran to the closet and pulled out the broom and dustpan.  
  
"Here," he said shortly, handing them to his older brother. Gohan didn't take notice of Goten's temper and began to sweep up all the crud that the vacuum had poured out. After a few minutes of cleaning, the crud was thrown away and the vacuum was standing upright once again. Gohan stood up and smiled at his job.  
  
"Ok. We should be all right as longs as mom doesn't use the vacuum any time soon," he stated. Goten rolled his eyes slightly. Gohan looked over at him.  
  
"Hey, ya wanna go spar?" he asked. Goten immidiatley forgot his anger and perked up.  
  
"Yeah!" he exclaimed, beaming. Gohan and Goten ran out of the kitchen and to an empty field. Meanwhile, evil was lurking around their kitchen. The dishwasher which was supposedly fixed began to shake again. It began to shake so violently that an oil lamp on the counter fell off and landed on the floor, spilling the oil all over. The dishwasher spat out more water which landed on the vacuum, which was still plugged in, which produced a spark, which fell onto the oil, which burst into flame. I don't know why she swallowed the fly...Oh, sorry. Pretty soon, the whole kitchen was in flames. Meanwhile...  
  
Chi-Chi hummed to herself as she pulled her hover car in front of the house. She jumped out and took out a few bags of groceries while looking for her two sons at the same time. "Gohan! Goten! I'm home!" Chi-Chi called. She heard a whoosh then her two boys were in front of her, both in super sai-jinn form.  
  
"Mommy!" Goten cried, hugging Chi-Chi's legs.  
  
"Hello sweetie," she cooed, "Gohan, did you get the dishes done?" Gohan nodded.  
  
"All taken care of," he said proudly,"And nothing went wrong." Suddenly, the house behind him collapsed in shambles. The fire was still dancing about madly around the wooden beams. Gohan's eyes widened in shock. He didn't even bother turning around to look. Goten gasped.  
  
"Uh...Oh..."  
  
"GOHAN! GOTEN!"  
  
"RUN GOTEN! RUN!"  
  
"I WAS ABOUT TO TELL YOU THE SAME THING GOHAN!"  
  
Gohan and Goten immidiatley took off into the air, their mother running after them shouting and waving her arms.  
  
"Gohan, how long do we have to fly?" Goten questioned his older brother. Gohan looked back at his mother.  
  
"JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I LEARN HOW TO FLY! GET BACK HERE!" Chi-Chi was yelling. Gohan gulped.  
  
"I don't know Goten...Just...Keep flying."  
  
  
  
Kim: Eebie dee! I've had this idea for quite some time!  
  
Gohan: I burned down my own house?  
  
Kim: No, Goten did. -Rolls eyes-  
  
Gohan: Oh ok!  
  
Goten: HEY!  
  
Kim: Ahaha...Ha. 


End file.
